Unspoken Truths
by freeofthecolosseum
Summary: Sasuke has been captured by Danzo, but if Danzo's doesn't want his eyes, then what exactly does he want with the young uchiha? Dark fic, pairings have yet to be confirmed, Sasunaru/Sasusaku?


Creative Essay Writing - Unspoken truths

Danzo smiled as you looked down at the currently unconscious young boy who lay in the wrought iron cage. He looked like a trapped animal, captured for it's beauty and talent. He really was beautiful. His raven black bangs framed his face perfectly and stuck up, spiky and unruly, at the back. His skin was porcelain white. He had rosebud lips which were just so tempting. Danzo knelt down and through the bars of the cage, he swept a single lock of hair away from the boy's face. He was finally his. Uchiha...Sasuke…

"Naruto!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled as she pushed past the throngs of people, earning many grunts of displeasure. Naruto smiled back at her, his cerulean blue eyes flashing. However, the moment he caught sight of her distraught face, the cheeky grin slid off his whiskered face immediately. "Ne, Sakura-Chan? What's wrong?" A single tear fell from Sakura's sparkling green eyes. "Sasuke-kun…" All it took was Sasuke's name to have Naruto quickly bounding across the street, following Sakura in hot pursuit.

They finally reached the City Square, where a horde of people had assembled and seemed to be facing a raised platform on the dais. He spotted Kakashi who was staring at the stage grimly, his mouth set in a grim line. Kakashi's black orbs flashed with tightly suppressed anger and pain as he motioned for Sakura and Naruto to come. Naruto ran forward, loud steps thundering across the ground. "Kakashi-sensei! What's going on?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi simply pointed a cloth clad finger at the stage. Naruto raised his eyes to the platform…

Sasuke was lying in a cage, next to Danzo's feet. Never had Naruto seen the proud Uchiha look so helpless. Sasuke looked like a caged bird. Injured and shot down. He was currently unconscious, his eyes hut tightly. "SASUKE!" Naruto shouted. Danzo looked down at Naruto with distaste before continuing speaking to a bunch of feudal lords who were eyeing Sasuke with interest. It was just at that moment that Uchiha Sasuke slowly began to open his eyes.

"_Where am I?"_ He had a throbbing headache and his vision seemed blurry. It took him a few seconds before the sight sharpened. He was in a cage. Staring down at a flock of people. Naruto was in the crowd. Cerulean blue eyes sparkling. He seemed to be mouthing something. _"Stupid dobe. I obviously can't hear you from that distance"_. Wait a second… _Naruto_?That meant that he was in Konoha… he had been captured. The memories hit him like a brick wall. He had been caught by shinobi from Konoha just slightly outside Orochimaru's hideout. They had drained him of his chakra, which would explain why he couldn't activate his sharingan. He treid to stand up before falling heavily. "What…?" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He had been placed under a paralysis jutsu. Before he could think of what to do, the doors of the cage unlocked and he was being yanked out by his hair and onto the stage. Bright light flooded his eyes as he blinked.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was gripped by his hair and thrown out of the cage. He screamed in fury and was only stopped from jumping onto stage by Captain Yamato's wood binding jutsu. A masked Anbu tilted Sasuke's chin towards his face before punching him hard in the stomach. Sasuke fell on his side, coughing from the impact of the punch. The Anbu member's sadistic voice could be heard rom across the square. "I guess the Uchiha _princess _is finally up". "How was your night, sweetie?" His taunting voice was met by Sasuke spitting onto his mask, a mixture of blood and saliva. The Anbu member reeled back, howling in anger. Sasuke smirked his infamous smirk as he glared heavily at the man. Danzo simply looked bored as he reached out a single hand and placed it on Sasuke's neck. The result was instantaneous. The paralysis curse created by Danzo had always been a success. Sasuke glared back at him. Danzo stared back, undaunted. "Wolf, Cat, you may begin the test", Danzo said in a flat tone, addressing the Anbu members by their code names.


End file.
